1. Field of the Invention
This invention provides a pneumatic conveying air velocity control apparatus and method for controlling with a controller means the pneumatic velocity in a pneumatic conveying air velocity control apparatus. More specifically, this invention contemplates a novel method for controlling with a controller the pneumatic velocity in a pneumatic conveying air velocity control apparatus which includes a sequencer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,014,577 by Clancy, et al discloses a pneumatic conveying system for conveying through a plurality of lines wherein only sufficient air volume is required to move the material and each of the lines contain a restriction to maintain a substantially constant mass flow rate of air in the line. U.S. Pat. No. 4,402,635 by Maruo teaches a pneumatic conveyor system which provides for a flow through a plurality of pipes in a blower which is operated in response to a flow regulator so as to maintain a sufficient rate of flow to transport the particulate solids. U.S. Pat. No. 3,393,016 by Van Doorn, et al illustrates a pneumatic conveyance system wherein the control automatically decreases or shuts off the volume of air passing through the fan or blower when a reduced amount or no material is being moved through the system. None of the foregoing prior art teach or suggest the improved method for controlling with a controller the pneumatic velocity in an improved pneumatic conveying air velocity control apparatus of this invention.